


Aucune Voix (No Voice)

by Lorem_Rosa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mermaids/Mermans, Princes & Princesses, Slight Erotica, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorem_Rosa/pseuds/Lorem_Rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein is you average merman that just wanted to live peacefully and move deeper into the sea. But, it all changed when a storm destoried a ship. Jean notice a young female drowning and saves her, taking her to the nearest shore. Only to find out the young maiden's name is Lorem Rosa, a princess next in line for the throne. He was enchanted at first sight and finds a way to become human to reunite with Lorem. There are twist and turns at every corner, its not like Disney's "The Little Mermaid". There is no three days to make the one you love fall in love with you..Its more of a live and death...Can Jean Kirstein get the girl? Can he get life source in order to surivive? Or will he die and lose the girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aucune Voix (No Voice)

**Author's Note:**

> * Some harsh language  
> * Made Jean a little submissive (sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fan fic..I hope it is to your liking! ^-^

_How did it end up like this...._

Ah- Ahh!

_I want her..._

Ah!

_I can't..Think of anything else.._

Damn it...

_But her..._

More..ah..

_It would have been nice.._

If you want it that badly, I'll do as you wish..

_If we could have stayed innocent a little longer.._

But for now on, you belong to me!

_I naviely dreamed..._

Become a mere servant, whose only function is to do as I command!

_That if I became human.._

Yes..As long as it's you! 

_It would be possible.._

 

_**One Day Earlier** _

  "Jean? Dear, have you thought about what path you want to take??" A young male looked up with his sharp amber eyes and a soft sigh escaped his lips. He had a long narrow face and a ashy-brown hair, with a darker tone layered under it. "Yeah..I did some thinking mother." He spoke as the older woman smiled at his response. Her features were a little different from the young male's but she did have the same ashy-brown hair and soft amber eyes. "That's great dear! Whats your answer??" she asked closing her amber eyes. The young male name Jean looked away and a smile curled on his lips. "I've decided to go deeper into the ocean so we won't be close to those 'Landers'. Its best to keep a distance from them." He spoke as the older woman smiled once more. "I'm glad to hear dear." "Thanks mother."

   The older woman he called mother smiled once more letting out a soft reveiled sigh. "I'm so happy you decided this, Jean. Its better to stay away from those 'Landers'..It would be heart breaking to repeat what happen a few years ago..." she spoke as Jean looked at his mother than looked away. With that said, images flashed before his eyes. As if it pained him he shook his head. "Yes..I won't do that to you mother.." he spoke as he gave her a kind smile so she wouldn't have to worry. A soft giggle escaped her lips. "I'm glad to hear, Jean. Ever since you turned to that age you've been more..Grown up." she smiles as Jean looked at her and returned the smile. 

_There was a rule in our society, until we reach a certain age. Mermaids..Well for me a Merman can pick which destiny they yearned for. Some was to explore the sea, serve the king, and for me its more like stay in hiding so the 'Landers' won't find us. That's why I took it because 'Landers' are dangerous..  
_

   "Jean? Can you help me carry our belongs?" his mother asked calling out to him. Jean looked up and nod his head yes. "I'll help mother, I'll be there in a-" Suddenly a golden necklace floated down before his eyes. His amber eyes squinted slightly as he reaches out for the golden object. Once he had the golden necklace in his grasp he opened his palm to look at it. He notice there was a small shell like shape on the necklaces chain.  _'A Fighting Conch??...'_ he thought to himself and looked above to see other objects floating down. "What the.." he spoke under his breathe. He look back at his mother that seem too busy in gathering their belongings and knew she'd be worried if he left without telling her. But, his curiosity got the best of him. _'If I just take a quick peek, mother wouldn't know that I was gone.. But if I don't..Than it will bug me..Wondering day and night about why this golden necklace that has a Fighting Conch on it..and where it came from..'_ he thought looking down at the necklace than gripped it. "Screw it.." he spoke softly as he looked at his mother and started to swim up to the surface.

    He quickly swam to the surface and broke through the barrier that seprated the water from the air. As he looked around he felt small droplets on his face, fast and heavy droplets. He looked up to the sky and notice the clouds dark, maybe even menacing as harsh winds blew making Jean fall back a little. He quickly caught his balance as the waves grew angry, as if telling him he shouldn't be here. But did he listen?

   Well obivously not because he looked around seeing floating object around him, that made him more curious. As he tries to avoid the angered waves something caught his eye will maybe something he shouldn't even look at. But, something inside him told him to go and see what it was. He swims through the waves and notice the 'something' was crashed with an angered wave. "SHIT!" he yelled as he quickly drove downwards, swimming towards the 'something'. "If I don't get it than, I won't know what it is!" he spoke as he reaches out and grabs it. He pulled it upward and swam towards the surface once more. He gasped and felt how heavying the 'something' was than wrapped his arms around it. He looks around and squinted his eyes, finding what seem like a shore. He held the 'something' close to him as he swam towards the land. Once he reached the shore, the skies clear as he dragged the heavy 'something' and laid it. 

  He closes his amber eyes panting softly and tries to catch his breath. Once he did he opened them and looked upon what he had dragged. But, his eyes widen as fear struck him and he stumbled back moving inches away. He rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things and looked once again. What was laying a few inches away from him was a young female with long black hair, wearing what seem to be some type of victorian dress that he has never seen before in his sixteen years of life. _'A Lander?!..'_ He thought, as he leaned in closer to get a better look at the female. She seem to glisten in the  sunlight that shined on her wet tanned skin but, what caught his attention was her soft plump lips, that seem to be perking slightly as if waiting for a kiss. A light pink rosey color dusted onto Jean's cheeks and his eyes wondered from her face to distract himself from her lips. But it seems like it didn't help much..

  His eyes widened once more seeing how the clothing she wore (now wet) clinged to her body revealing the curves of her figure. He blushed more and quickly turn his gaze back to her face. For some reason his eyes soften and a small smile curled onto his lips. He didn't understand what was happen but he wanted to touch her. _'Weird..She's a "Lander" but...She seem different..'_ He thought as his fingers ran through her damped hair. As if a signal, the young female groaned softly as she slowly open her eyes. _'Ah! She's waking up..'_ Curious of how her eyes looked, he soon looked up for he heard voices from a distance. He continued to listen to see how close they were until it was too late, they were in his sight. He quickly crawled back into the ocean and swam away, but stay close hiding behind a near by pilar. 

  "What other books did you get??" asked a young male with brown hair and green eyes, smiling as another young male followed behind him. He had blonde hair and round blue eyes as he held a book close to him. "Just about 'Fairytales', I know I'm a little old for this stuff..But somehow it caught my attention once more.." he spoke his voice sounding shy and timid. Walking besides the two males was a young female with with medium long black hair, grey eyes, and a red scarf cover her lips and chin. She just seem to listen to the boys conversation they had. As the young male with brown looked ahead he stopped in his tracks. "No way, There's a body laying over there!!" he spoke as he rushed his way to the unconscious body. "Wait! Don't just rush into things, Eren!" yelled the blonde haired boy as he followed behind the brown haired boy. The young female watched them as they reached the unconscious body. "It's Lorem!" yelled Eren. "How can that be?! Didn't she just aboard a ship?!" Spoke the young blonde haired boy as he kneals down next to the unconious body named Lorem. Eren does the same but kneals down on the other side as he looks over her. The young female continued to stare that the three but seem lost in thought.

   _'How can that be?..Armin, Eren, and I just said goodbye to Lorem...How di-'_ Before she could think more deeply into the situation, something caught her eye. "Hmm?" she turns her head to the pilar next to her to see a young male around her age.  _'What with that guy??..What is he doing in a place like this..'_ She thought as she leans in to take a closer look. But to her surprise the young male was floating, watching Eren, Armin, and Lorem with awed. She gasped softly to see the young male was half-human half-fish.  _'Could it be?! A Mermaid..No wait its a male..Its a Merman..Just like the ones in Armin's book.. And the lengends I've heard about..But never seen one so close nor any..'_ She thought in awed but soon was broken by Eren's voice trying to wake Lorem. The young female shook her head and rushed down to the rest of the group. 

  "Lorem! Lorem, are you okay??" Eren asked as he looked over Lorem with worry placing his hand under her head to support her. But soon the unconcious Lorem groaned softly and the young blonde haired boy named Armin, smiled happily. "She okay!" he spoke as Eren smiled still worried as the girl behind Armin relaxed and soften her eyes. Lorem slowly opened her eyes and looked around seeing three people gathered around her. "Eren..? Amrin..? Mikasa...?" Her voice was slightly raspy and tired. "Thank god you're alright!" Eren spoke revealed as Lorem tried to sit up and he helps. As Lorem sat up she placed her hand on her head as if she had an headache, might as well be since her version was blurry.

  "Was there someone here just know??" She asked closing her eyes once more to regain her version. "No, it was just you.." Spoke Armin kindly to her. "But more importantly, weren't you on a ship heading to the provinicial in Sina by boat?" Armin asked looking at her. She opens her eyes once more, "There was a huge storm..That's why-" When she looked towards Armin something or actually someone caught her attention. In that moment her cinnamon brown eyes looked at the young male. With that Jean gasped softly as a dark red dusted over his face. He quickly dove down before Lorem could register what she just saw, since her version was still blurry.

  "Is something wrong?" the young female name Mikasa asked looking down at her with concerned. "No..It must of been my imagination.." Lorem spoke as she shook her head slightly. "I need to get my head together.." She spoke as would slowly get on her feet. Eren caught her quickly once Lorem lost her balance. "Hey, don't push yourself..Armin and Mikasa can go to the palace get someone to help us. I'll help you to the palace and we can tell Lord Levi and Mistress Hange you're back." Eren spoke as he smiled at her. Lorem looked up at them and gave a faint smile. "Eren.. Armin.. Mikasa.." she spoke softly and closed her eyes. "Thank you..I'm in your debt.." she spoke giving them a kind smile. "Don't worry about it Lorem, as long as your back safe and sound thats all we care about." Armin smiled as Eren and Mikasa both nod their head in approval. Armin and Mikasa head out to the palace as Eren helped Lorem walk to the palace.

   On the other hand Jean sunk down still having the dark red color dusted over his face. He didn't know why he was blushing so badly with just her gaze. _'Her eyes..I think that's rare in the "Landers" race..But they were..so..beautiful...'_ He thought as he placed his hand over his mouth remembering her cinnamon brown eyes but soon let out a soft gasped as her lips flashed before his eyes. His dark red flushed face turned a new shade of red that has not been discover before (or at least not in this century).  _'But..more importantly..Why am I blushing and..my heart beating so fast..'_ he thought as he place the other hand over his chest feeling his heart beat, beating rapidly. "They called her Lorem..I wonder what kind of 'Lander' she is...Also suprisingly beautiful for a 'Lander'.." he spoke remembering her face but soon shook his head to get the image out of his head.  _'Now I want to know..badly..'_ He thought but soon the words of his mother rang through his head. 

 _It's better to stay away from those "Landers"_   

    _'That's right...I'm a Merman...She's a "Lander"..It's best our worlds never meet...But for some reason..I don't care about that...Now...'_ he thought as his expression changed to a worried but soon turned into anger. ' _If only I was one of those.."Landers"...'_ Lost in his own thoughts of how things could of been violent bubbles forms a few inches away from him but slowly taking form. _"In that case..Shall I change you??"_ Jean quickly turned his gaze to what seem a "Lander" standing or should say floating before him. The slightly older female smirked at Jean, her meduim long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail swayed (or floated) as her sharp brown eyes stared at him as if they were looking right through him. Jean looked at the older female in awed and swayed back a little to keep his distance.

   "WHO ARE YOU! A 'LANDER'?!" He yelled but the older female chuckled softly as she heard him shouting.  _"Man, keep your voice down..I'm like right here.."_ The female spoke as her smiled faded.  _"No, I'm no 'Lander'. I'm what you call a witch..You can call me Ymir."_ She placed a hand over her chest as she closes her eyes and bows her head at him, in greeting. As she kept her head bowed she opened her eyes looking up at Jean with a smirk,  _"If you wish, I can change you into a 'Lander'."_ Jean's eyes widen as he heard Ymir's words. "Huh...?" Ymir straightens up, _"However its not so simple, after all you are turning into another species.."_ She looks upon him once more, _"To become a 'Lander', it will takes time. Your legs will be in constant pain, that you will lose for voice and can not talk."_

Jean whinced at the thought of something so painful that causes him to lose his voice. Ymir smirk grew hearing the whince coming from Jean and crosses her arms over her chest.  _"Furthermore, you will have to constantly feed on **SOMETHING** that mermaids nor mermans have." _Jean looked up his face fulled with confusion, "What do you mean by that?? Like food or something?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest growing slighly sucpious of this witch that called herself,  _Ymir._   _"I'll simplify it as much as possible. Whenever you receive it, your pain in your legs will heal and you will be able to speak normally." She spoke than cocks her head to the side looking at him still smirking. "So how about it? Do you want to become a 'Lander' and endure all that pain?"_ She asked as she waited for his reply. Jean didn't seem to know what to think, let alone say. He looks down as he narrow his amber eyes that were now filled with confusion. "...I..."

_Thing is a Mermaid has only one choice and they have to pick wisely..But for a Merman...They have two choices.._

 Ymir seem to grow impatient on how long he seem to dwell on the question she asked. She narrowed her eyes at him and a soft sigh escapes her lips,  _"Let me remind you..If you become a 'Lander', you will be able to see 'Lorem' again.."_ Jean looked up quickly as he heard the young maiden he rescused name. An image of her face, her cinniomon brown eyes, and her full lips flashed before his eyes. He relaxed his stance letting his arms fall to the sides of him, he clenced his hands into a fist and looked at Ymir. His eyes filled with determination, "I'll do it! I'll become a 'Lander'!" he exclaimed with pride and with that Ymir's lips turned into a wicked smile. She snaps her fingers and a redish black crystallized bottle appears in her hand. She holds it out to him as her brown eyes pierced through him. _"Well then, hurry and drink this potion on land. Once you have your, body would change into a 'Lander' in no time."_ Jean reaches for the crystal bottle, taking it out of her grasp. "I will!" He spoke as he turned away from her and swam up to the surface. 

_Once they make the second choice..There's no turning back.._

   Ymir smiled watching Jean swim up to the surface, _"Young ones are always so easy to fool.."_ Than blinks her brown eyes repeatly as if she was surprised. _"Oh it seems I have forgotten to tell him something very important.."_ She sighs and smirks,  _"Then again, I forgot on purpose. Oh well. But because of that innocent and curiouscity you have..I'll help you with your little crush."_ She spoke laughing as she disappeared. 

   Once Jean made it up to the surface went to the shore and sat himself there holding the crystaillzed bottle. He looked at it curious of how unquie it shape was and the color of the liquid inside. Jean would slowly uncover the crystallized bottle and pull the bottle close to him. He debated for a while but swallowed his worried ness and chugged the liquid in the bottle. His eyes widen as the bitter taste of the liquid ran down his throat, burning. He dropped the bottle and quickly held himself, in pain. Closing his amber eyes as he groaned horroribly, trying to with stand the pain. _'My body!!!.. It feels like its collasping inside and tearing my tail in two!!!!!!..'_ He thought as he soon passed out falling onto the sand. The waves coverd part of his body as it would sway back and forth repeatedly.  After a few moments the waves continued to drench Jean's exposed body, as footsteps approach and stop.

 _Damn it all..I think I'm in love with a 'Lander'..._  


End file.
